Puppet Up!
Puppet Up!, also known as Puppet Up! - Uncensored and originally titled Jim Henson’s Puppet Improv, was started "to demonstrate what happens when the perilous and provocative forms of traditional comedic improvisation are mixed with the art of puppetry" http://www.puppetup.com. The show is strongly advertised for "adults only" and as "uncensored." However one rare and "exclusive" set of shows "for children" was held in Edinburgh in 2006. The sketches in the live show are not pre-planned, and the shows contain all true improv. The puppeteers in the Henson improv troupe trained with Groundlings performer Patrick Bristow for nine months to perfect their improv skills prior to their first show. Just like the Groundlings, the Henson Improv sketches are performed based on audience suggestions. History Brian Henson, producer of the show, recalled the genesis of the show in a 2006 interview stating, "we began doing puppet improv workshops to hone our comedy skills and realized that we were having so much fun that audiences might enjoy watching too." In the fall of 2005 a show was performed in the sound stage of the Jim Henson Studios for friends and invited industry guests. The two shows were so successful that the group was invited to Aspen for the U.S. Comedy Arts Festival. The U.S. Comedy Arts Festival (March 8-12, 2006) was the show's first public debut. The Jim Henson Puppet Improv performed two shows featuring the talent of Brian Henson, Bill Barretta, Julianne Buescher, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Drew Massey, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman and Victor Yerrid. In June 2006, Jim Henson’s Puppet Improv began performing under a new name, Puppet Up!. The troupe performed four shows over three nights at the world famous Improv in Hollywood. In August 2006, Puppet Up! traveled to the Edinburgh Fringe Festival for 30 shows. Two versions of the show were performed - the regular "adult only" version and, for the first time, a family-friendly "for kids" show. Puppet Up! performed two shows in Las Vegas, Nevada in November 2006. These shows were filmed as part of HBO and AEG LIVEs "The Comedy Festival", taking place at Caesar's Palace. TBS produced an hour-long ''Puppet Up! - Uncensored'' television special from these shows, that aired five days later on TBS. TBS also ordered 30 web-exclusive episodes of ''Puppet Up! - Uncensored'' for their "Laugh Lab" video server on TBS.com. The web series debuted on TBS.com on Wednesday, March 7, 2007. Puppets Early on the improv show featured many puppets recycled from past Henson Company projects. As the show grew new and original puppets joined the show. In 2006 all of the new Puppet Up! puppets were designed by Julianne Buescher and Drew Massey; the puppets were built by Buescher, Massey, Patrick Johnson, and Sean Johnson with help and guidance from veteran Muppet designer/builder Jane Gootnik. Sketches *Eye Witnesses *Foreign Victim/ Lecture *Customer Service Help Line *Aliens in America *The Grinder *Couple's Therapy *What are the Hot dogs Doing? *50’s Manners Movie *Job Performance Review *Cable Show *Unusual Board Game *Expert Talker *Home Shopping Network *Repeats *Parent Techer Confrence *Film Scene *Spot Scene *Car Pool *Game Show Trivia * Patrick Bristow, Julianne Buescher, and Kevin Carlson first performed together on the TV Series Riders In The Sky in 1990 which also featured many Groundlings performers and many of the same cast/production members from Pee-Wee's Playhouse. Credits Producers : Brian Henson and Lisa Henson Host and Director :Patrick Bristow Musical accompaniment :Willie Etra Performers: :Grant Baciocco, Bill Barretta, Julianne Buescher, Tyler Bunch, Kevin Carlson, Leslie Carrara, Brian Clark, Marcus Clarke, Alice Dinnean-Vernon, Peggy Etra, Brian Henson, Sean Johnson, Patrick Johnson, Donna Kimball, Karen Maruyama, Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Alison Mork, Michael Oosterom, Colleen Smith, Carla Rudy, Paul Rugg, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid See also *[[List of Puppet Up! Shows|List of Puppet Up! Shows]] *''Puppet Up! - Uncensored'' television special *''Puppet Up! - Uncensored'' TBS.com web series *''Puppet Up!'' Characters *''Puppet Up!'' Performers *''Puppet Up!'' Merchandise External links * PuppetUp.com - Official Site * Muppet Central News Story (US Comedy Festival) * Comingsoon.net Review of Henson Comic-Con Presentation * Yahoo News Story * stv.tv Interview with Patrick Bristow * Henson.com Puppet Up! Podcast Interview with Patrick Bristow, Drew Massey, Allan Trautman, Paul Rugg, Julianne Buescher, and Victor Yerrid *Puppet Up! Uncensored on TBS.com Category:Puppet Up! Category:Henson Company Stage Shows